


Makoto the Friendly Ghost(?)

by Nerdist



Series: Danganronpa Monster AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A look behind the scenes while Makoto is unconscious, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human/Monster Society, Humor, Spoilers, Swearing, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdist/pseuds/Nerdist
Summary: What exactly happens after Makoto is knocked out in Ch.2 of Danganronpa: Monster Happy Havoc? A lot of hijinks, that’s what.
Series: Danganronpa Monster AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Makoto the Friendly Ghost(?)

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my co-author of our main fic for looking this oneshot over!

“Oh, a wise guy, huh?” Mondo felt the rage bubbling through his body as his control slipped away, “You think you’re my dad, dipshit?! You’ll never be my dad!”

Makoto’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Wait, wha-”

Before anyone could think to stop him, Mondo’s fist went straight into Makoto’s face and the human went sailing before being forcibly stopped by the wall with a loud smack. It was almost cartoonish the way Makoto slid down and fell face first to the ground. There was even a person-shaped indent where he hit the wall. The rest of the class stood there in silence for a few moments in various states of shock, horror, and in Mondo’s case, embarrassment. “Oops,” the minotaur’s flustered voice rang out, his ears and tail drooping downwards.

Several things happened at once. Screams and shouts rang out in the nearly empty gymnasium. A panicked Sayaka ran towards Makoto followed by a barely visible Sakura to make sure he was alright. She kneeled next to his body and turned him over, brushing her feathers against his forehead. “I never thought I would witness a shonen anime come to life before. Do you think he’s…?” Hifumi choked out, shaking so badly a few stitches snapped.

Hiro fiddled with his tail anxiously. “The poor little dude, he didn’t even have a fighting chance against a blow like that.”

With a huff, Byakuya shook his head, “Well, at least I will be able to have a fresh meal for tonight, even if he is just a mere peasant.”

Taka leaped to action, pointing at the vampire and barking out, “Stop making such tasteless jokes referring to our fallen classmate!” The werewolf quickly turned to face Mondo, unafraid as he marched up to the minotaur and jabbed a finger into his chest, “And you! How could you hurt Makoto in such a cruel manner!? He did nothing to you!”

“Yeah!” Hina wheeled over and slapped Mondo with her tail as hard as she could, making him yelp, “He was just trying to stop you two idiots from making things worse!”

“W-well, he got in the way!” Mondo shouted. He knew he couldn’t focus his anger on the fish girl, so he glared at Taka instead. “And it’s not like I meant to punch him, dumbass! I was saving it for that dumb motherfucker!”

He gestured towards Byakuya, who gave a sharp-looking sneer and muttered, “As if you could hit me anyway…”

“Oh, it’s on, asshole!” Mondo tried to stomp his way to Byakuya once more, but was firmly stopped by Taka’s hand braced against his chest. The little fucker was strong, Mondo would give him that. He would be impressed if it didn’t piss him off so much. “Get the fuck outta my way, or do you wanna be next, shithead.”

“I’m not afraid of you. Only cowards use violence, Oowada,” Taka stated, ears flattened in anger.

Mondo’s eye twitched and his nostrils flared. He leaned in close, pompadour pushing against Taka’s forehead as he growled, “What the fuck did you say to me, you punk ass bitch?”

Leon’s eyes anxiously flickered between the two monsters, one hand drumming his fingers on top of his head. “Should we try to stop them or…?”

“Nah, just let them go at it,” Junko drawled, sharp teeth glinting as she smiled. Despite her nonchalant demeanor and posture, her eyes never left Makoto’s crumpled form. “These supposed ‘alpha’ males need to get their aggression out of their systems somehow.”

“We also wouldn’t want another Makoto situation on our hands, would we?” Celeste said with mock sincerity, her twin snake heads hissing in suppressed laughter, “It would be a shame to see your head get stuck in the rafters, yes?”

Rolling his eyes as well as his entire head down his arm, Leon snarked, “Oh hardy-har-har, very funny. I totally didn’t hear that one before.”

Chihiro looked at the situation surrounding her, her metal features etched with worry. She didn’t know what she could do to alleviate the situation at hand or even if she could she thought to herself as she let out a weary sigh. 

At a similar loss was Toko as she tugged at her necklace, not that she really cared what happened. She was more concerned about Byakuya than anything else. If that cow dared to lay one finger on her beloved, there would be plenty of hamburger meat, that was for sure.

Kyoko merely observed, her expression unreadable. Studying how everyone acts could prove to be useful to her later on. If they were indeed going to be trapped in this killing game, she was going to need as much knowledge about the others as possible.

While chaos swirled in the background behind her, Sayaka focused on battered form before her. A bruise was already forming on Makoto’s cheek she noticed with a wince. Her feathered limbs did not make for good pulse finders, so Sayaka laid her ear against his chest and she was relieved to find a steady heartbeat.

“Is he alright?” A voice asked, startling the harpy into jolting back upright. She quickly turned her head, only to find Sakura fluttering next to her, her tiny face filled with unease.

Sayaka took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. “Yeah, he’ll be alright. He seems to just be knocked out. He’s going to have a lot of fun bruises tomorrow, that’s for sure.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a concussion as well, but we shall see when he awakes,” Sakura explained, “Regardless, I have seen and dealt with worse injuries, he should be able to recover within the week.”

“That’s a relief,” Sayaka looked at Makoto’s unconscious body and pondered, “Now the question is how are we going to get him to the dormitories so he can rest. Should we try and wake him up?”

“That will not be necessary. I am more than capable of carrying him to his room.”

“Wonderful!” Sayaka had seen some of the fairy’s recorded fights and witnessed how Sakura tossed grown, muscular men out of the ring. “Is there any way I can assist you?”

Sakura flew to Makoto’s side and turned him over, grabbing the back of his belt. “If you could open doors for me, that would be greatly appreciated.”

“I absolutely can,” Sayaka replied, offering the fairy one of her many trade-marked smiles, “Thank you for your help, Sakura.”

Sakura gave a nod and pulled Makoto off the floor as gently as possible. It made him appear to be floating serval feet into the air, his body bent at the waist and his limbs and head hanging freely. It went well for approximately 2 seconds before a scream echoed through the gym and all hell broke loose. “G-g-g-ghost! Ghost Makoto! Makoto is a ghost now hell-bent on destroying us all!” Hiro cried out as grabbed the two nearest monsters, which happened to be a bewildered Chihiro and Leon, and flew into the rafters, “Run, fly, wheel away like your lives depend on it! God, of all days, why did I forget to pack my salt today!?”

Hifumi gave a shriek and tried to run away, only to end up tripping on one of the many balls scattered across the floor of the gym. His entire foot flew away as the zombie crashed face first into the ground. Toko fainted immediately and landed on the unforgiving surface with her own loud thud. With a terrified yelp, Hina quickly latched a webbed hand onto a shocked Junko’s arm and yanked her into lap, wheeling away as fast as possible. A horrified Taka immediately backed away from Mondo and dropped to his knees, nearly cracking his head open as he slammed it and his hands to the floor in a bow. “Makoto! I am so sorry we have done this to you! We are unworthy of forgiveness, but you must let go of your anger if you are ever to pass onto the great beyond! I do not wish to banish your ghostly soul with an exorcism!”

Meanwhile, Mondo looked like he was about to pass out, eyes glassy and his visible skin as white as snow. He started to shake as he collapsed to his knees and held his head in his hands. “Oh fuck, did I-? How… no, god dammit… I fucking can’t… Shit, fucking hell! Fuck!”

Even Celeste and Byakuya looked fearfully bewildered at the prospect of a spectral Makoto. Sayaka tried to regain control of the situation, rushing towards the group and trying to explain how it was just Sakura carrying Makoto to his room to rest. However, her explanations fell upon deaf ears and the chaos continued.

Through it all, Kyoko continued to observe. Definitely an interesting set of reactions from this group at the prospect of a possible ghost situation. She looked back at the levitating Makoto, a small smile appearing. Nobody seemed to notice the faint trail of pink sparkles coming from Makoto’s waist nor that Sakura was nowhere near them. Kyoko shook her head slightly and walked towards the door where the fairy was waiting. “I will open it, Sakura.”

“I give you my thanks, Kyoko. Would you be able to assist me with Makoto’s door as well? Sayaka seems to be dealing with a more pressing situation at the moment.”

They’ll figure it out, eventually. In any case, the main concern right now was moving Makoto to a place where he can rest. Kyoko nodded. “I’ll lead the way. Let’s go.”


End file.
